Between the Lines
by sentinel10
Summary: Eight years ago she'd left LaPush, certain that she was making the right choice, that her and Jacob were just not meant to be anything more than what they were; what they had been. AH. Leah/Jacob, Leah/Edward
1. Chapter 1

The morning air was crisp as Leah catapulted her body past the myriad of people. With her dark hair in a high pony tail she could feel the wisps seeping over her neck and shoulders, on the verge of failing out of its band. With a dull ache in her ankle and a light sheen of sweat over her skin, she stopped just on the water's edge, even though a small part of her wouldn't have hesitated to jump right in.

Panting from exhaustion she took a long drink from her water bottle and lent against the handrails. With her head down, chin almost touching her chest, she took each breath slowly and purposefully. In through her nose. Out through her mouth.

Checking her watch she noticed two things. One; Her time over five miles had gotten better. Two; her class started in less than an hour and she still had a lengthy run back to campus.

Stretching out her ankle by holding her foot to her backside Leah watched as the calm water broke against the rocks. The salty spray of the ocean was underwhelming. Pitiful even. Not comparable at all to the smell of the ocean back home. In LaPush.

Taking the band she re-tied her hair and set off back along the winding path.

She'd been with the University of Washington for eight months and so far she had enjoyed the experience. The students were eager, and the course content they allowed her to teach had great flexibility. The student's seemed to enjoy their unique experiences. And Leah was fond of each and every one of them.

Taking the student housing path she shook her head, a coy smile running over her mouth. Red plastic cups littered the lawn of every second house. Some guys, half asleep and shirtless, had already begun the clean-up.

Reuben Jones pulled off a dazzling white smile as he waved from the porch of an old double-story. She rolled her eyes and waved back, even more eager to hit the showers. Reuben was in her morning class. And he was a terrible flirt, often offering to be her jogging partner if she needed one.

She didn't.

Five minutes later she jogged up the path of steps and headed toward the staff entrance of the building. Pulling her ID from her hip and swiping it past the door, she entered the old redbrick and made her way toward the office.

The Department of American Indian Studies was only a small branch of the University. Subjects like law, business and medicine were the big boys on campus, boasting most of the student numbers. Between a staff of seven, Leah felt that her department was far more cosy and intimate, adding to the overall student satisfaction of the subjects on offer.

Opening her office door she moved toward the couch, wrapping up her grandmothers handmade quilt and stuffing it into a box, along with her pillow. Grabbing a small backpack she headed toward the single cubicle staff shower.

She washed quickly, allowing the hot water to soak her tired muscles. She rotated her ankle as she simultaneously lathered her hair with aloe vera shampoo. The damn thing hurt. Though, sleeping on the hard and very old couch in her office probably didn't help with matters.

The night before she hadn't been able to sleep. She had lay in bed for over four hours staring at the angry red numbers of her alarm clock. At 2:14am she'd decided to get a jump start on grading her student papers before the semester break in two weeks. Students all over campus were cramming to make sure everything was submitted to free up their four week break so she wasn't surprised to find zombie-like first-years wandering the campus as she arrived.

Turning off the water, she dried and quickly dressed. A simple sleeveless blouse, a pair of tight jeans and some flats completed her attire. Tying her hair back with her band, she twisted the long tresses around and into a bun. She liked to be casual at work and her students appreciated it. Some of the university staff wouldn't be caught dead without a pair of heels and a designer bag or two, but Leah liked to be comfortable. And they could all go jump if they didn't like it.

Running lip gloss along her semi dry lips, Leah smirked as she looked in the mirror. She was looking more and more like her mother every day. And while it was in fact a compliment, it terrified the hell out of her. She'd be thirty in only a couple of months. And she summed that up as the reason for her recent sleepless nights.

Replacing her sweaty clothes and backpack, for her shoulder bag in her office, she locked the door and headed toward the lecture room.


	2. Chapter 2

She snorted as she arrived, noticing a man with the most gorgeous green eyes and wild bed hair leaning against her podium. His long fingers were wrapped around a steaming hot coffee.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," she smiled as she pulled the beverage from his outstretched hand.

"And here I thought it was because of my good looks," Edward pouted playfully.

Laughing, Leah took a seat on the edge of the desk. "You wish."

He laughed loudly, his voice echoing in the still empty lecturer theatre as he took a seat beside her.

She'd known Edward a long time. They'd hung in the same circles as teenagers and he'd even attended the same university as her in California. It had been at his suggestion she take up the job she was now in. Though it was only a contractual offer from the university, it gave her the teaching experience she'd needed.

He'd been with Washington for over two years, teaching in the Department of Medicine under his father, the great Dr Carlisle Cullen. She appreciated Edwards friendship and was happy to attend formal invites to his families many events on his arm. He was a big dork, but fun to be around. He made her feel lighter and less dark.

"A little birdy tells me you slept in your office last night," he stated, not judging only curious.

"Hmm. Carrie running her mouth again?"

"Care to tell me why?" he questioned as he took a sip of his own coffee and ignored her statement.

Leah shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd finish up some things before the break."

"You should have called me. I would have come by for a night cap."

Leah could only laugh.

Her first week of work at UW Edward had taken her out on the town. They made their way through most of the bars, pumped up on excitement from the flood of feelings over reminiscing old times. She'd invited him in for a night cap, which included three shots of tequila and drunken sex. They'd agreed to never think of it again, for the sake of their friendship. Even if she felt the agreement was one sided.

Edward shook his head and laughed with her. "Well pretty girl, this has been fun, but I have to get back to those pretentious little pricks of mine."

Edward's classes were filled with blood hungry med students, dying to be the first to impress Carlisle with some kind of revolutionary break through, which only caused them to stalk Edward for information on his fathers latest work.

"It's not even eight o'clock," she frowned as she stepped forward to hug him.

"Yeah, I know. The little assholes have been bugging me since Friday. They heard there was a new cadaver in the basement and Carlisle was going to pull some names out of a hat this morning to see who gets first dibs."

"Gross," Leah breathed, scrunching her nose, before kissing his cheek. "Are you still coming over on Thursday?"

"Of course."

"See you later then? Maybe?" Leah smiled.

"Yeah. Later," Edward replied as he threw his empty cup into the wastepaper basket. Digging his hands into the pockets of his grey slacks he smiled softly before disappearing from the room.

While Leah set up the theatre room laptop and dug into her shoulderbag for her USB, students filtered into the room sparingly. Within five minutes the room was buzzing with the moaning and pissing of a regular Monday morning. Hearing a distant bell sound, they started to quiet and settled into their seats.

"Good Morning All. I hope your weekends were good and that the hangovers aren't too profound." She pointedly looked at Reuben who did nothing but smirk and wink.

The class quietly giggled.

"Last week I promised you all something different, because we all know how much the other professors are kicking your butts to submit the last of your work before the break. As promised, over the next two weeks we will be hitting a little closer to home. Well, at least closer to state."

Hitting a button on the laptop, the projector whizzed to life.

"The Quileute Tribe welcomes you to LaPush."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Leah arrived home she was still restless. Pouring herself a glass of red she arranged her work in the living room. Laptop open, a stack of papers and her glasses on, she threw herself into the remaining work she had yet to grade.

Grabbing a throw rug she covered her lap and began reading. Each paper was carefully graded, grammar and punctuation corrected as she went. Her mouth quirked into a small smile every now and then. The minds of her students were starting to develop. They were starting to think for themselves and lay foundations of ideas for future contemplation.

After another glass of wine she decided to call it a night and opted to sit on the rear decking. The wood was old and creaked as she stepped out, sliding the glass door behind her. Taking a seat she wrapped the throw rug around her shoulders and looked up into the night sky. It was cold, the puffs of warm breath visible as she sat contemplating her own future.

She'd spent countless years studying. Years researching. Year searching for information. Talking to people. Listening. And yet, only when she thought of LaPush, she felt some kind of complete. Taking up work in Seattle had been a good idea. Long weekends and summers where now spent in LaPush, mostly with her mother, her two big brothers having lives of their own to worry about.

...

"I called you last night, you didn't answer," Edward accused as he caught up to the dark haired woman who was obviously avoiding him. He'd tried stopping by her office, only to find it locked.

Grabbing her elbow he slowed down and turned her toward him.

She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days. The strings of his heart pulled. Even with the dark circles under her eyes she was... breathtaking.

Pulling her toward a secluded spot, away from the walking path, he waited for her explanation.

"Hey pretty girl, talk to me," Edward whispered, feeling a little useless as he pulled her into a hug. He and her brothers had been the older members of the group in their teenage years, yet something about her had always drew him in.

"It's nothing," she whispered into his shoulder, her hands tightly holding the material of his jacket.

And it was true. It was nothing. Nothing she could think of. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep. Why she was having dreams she couldn't remember. Why even when she woke, she felt like she hadn't slept a wink. Her dreams were faceless as always.

"Maybe I should stay over tonight?"

Leah snorted, yet held him closer. "You're already coming for the cook out. You don't have to stay."

Pulling back, Edward held her by the elbows, his chin dipping so he could look into her slate coloured eyes. "I don't have to. But I want to." he explained sincerely.

She nodded as he shook her a little, trying to encourage her. It wasn't uncommon for him to stay over sometimes. They'd go out to eat and by the time they got back, it was just too late for him to leave without having him fall asleep behind the wheel.

Leaning forward Edward kissed her temple, allowing another hug. "I'll see you tonight. Have a better day."

"I'll try," she smiled half-heartedly.

...


	4. Chapter 4

"You look like shit," was the first thing out of Bella's mouth as she walked through the door. Her husband and Leah's older brother, Sam, trailed timidly behind her, his hands full of home-cooking and beer.

"Thanks. You look great too," Leah couldn't help but laugh. Her sister-in-law was always somewhat clueless and said what she meant. It caused a lot of fights in high school between Bella and the other girls in her grade.

"Urgh. I feel so disgusting." Bella whined as she wrapped the dark blue cardigan around her torso. "I swear my ass is getting bigger from it eating my underwear and my feet are so swollen I can wear nothing but these stupid house slippers."

Leah hugged her tightly with one arm, her other hand softly resting on the low round belly under Bella's shirt. In four months she'd have a little niece or nephew and she knew the first time parents where just as excited as she. It would also be the first grandchild for her mother.

"It's all your stupid brothers fault," Bella grumbled as Leah stepped away to take the food away from her brother and wrap him in a tight hug too.

"Hey sis," Sam whispered, kissing his baby sisters forehead. "Mom say's hey."

"No," Bella amended, interrupting Sam, "It went a little more like this._ 'Sam, you tell that sister of yours to stop ignoring my calls. I will whoop her behind and come down to Seattle myself! Bella! Stop eating those cupcakes!_'"

Leah snorted as she watched Bella pry open a Tupperware container and stick her finger into the icing of a cupcake. Her sister-in-laws face contorted into orgasmic bliss. "Damn it," she swore, pulling out the dainty cake and unwrapping the bottom.

Sam had mentioned Bella's insatiable appetite since they became pregnant. Not that he cared. Bella wasn't exactly a waif to begin with. But she was gorgeous the way she was. Everybody agreed. Leah was actually a little jealous of Bella's voluptuousness and had often wished her breasts were a little bigger too.

Leah took a seat next to Bella and allowed her favourite pregnant lady's feet to rest on her lap. Kicking her slippers off Bella wiggled her toes and continued to eat her cupcake. Pink frosting and sprinkles stuck to the tip of her nose.

"We'll talk later," Sam said pointedly to his sister as he kissed his wife's hair. Taking the containers away and dumping them in the kitchen, he strolled toward the back lawn to clean the grill.

This had become normal for them. Sam owned a construction business back in LaPush and every third Thursday he meet with suppliers in Seattle. Instead of them driving back to LaPush the same night, Leah insisted they stay. Especially now that Bella was pregnant.

"How was your appointment?" Leah asked as she watched Bella lick her lips and pick the fallen sprinkles from her shirt.

"Gross. I still can't get use to the feeling of the ultrasound. The second that cool gel hits my skin I need to desperately pee. It was a close call this time. Next time I won't be so lucky. Especially since Jnr has made it his mission to kick my bladder every two minutes."

"But everything's okay, right? Jnr's growing normally?"

"Yep. Everything is fine and dandy. Only four months to go and you'll get to see this little nugget. Rub my feet, Lee. Please. I'll do anything."

Leah grabbed Bella's wiggling feet and began massaging the arch of her dainty feet. She couldn't help but chuckle as Bella moaned and withered back into the couch.

"Fuck," Bella whispered, "I knew I married the wrong Clearwater."

Leah's head shot up, hearing a deep chuckle from the door.

Edward stood there, her spare house key jangling in one hand and two bottles of red in the other. He looked slyly between them. "This has to be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen," he commented, closing the door and moving toward them. Edward ruffled Bella's hair while he kissed Leah's head.

Bella pouted. "Why does she get a kiss and I don't!"

Edward swiped the frosting off the tip of her nose. "Because," he emphasised, "your husband could crush me with his palm. And I happen to not want my precious face beaten into a pulp. Especially since his sister likes it so much." He couldn't help grin cheekily until a wall of hard bronzed skin stopped his entry toward the kitchen.

"Sam." Edward squeaked, a little higher than he intended to.

"Cullen," Sam replied back, glaring between his baby sister and Edward Cullen.

"Samuel," Leah warned, knowing that her brother and friend weren't exactly on good terms. Well, only because Sam hated the guy with a passion. She didn't understand what had gotten into her brother. The both of them had been good friends in High School, especially since they both played ball.

"I'm going to start the grill," Sam sulked as he turned on his heel.

Pulling her feet from Leah's lap, Bella placed her slippers back on and followed her husband. She stuck her tongue out at Leah and went to console the other big baby she had.

...


	5. Chapter 5

"So your birthdays coming up. Have you planned anything yet?" Sam asked as he took a seat across from his sister as he lay down the tray of cooked meat.

Leah passed the potato salad to a very enthusiastic Bella and glanced at her brother. Each day he was getting more and more like their father. The tone of his voice, the shape of his mouth. At thirty-two he was still as protective and inquisitive as he was at sixteen.

"It's not a big deal," she replied as she took a sip of her beer. "I'm going to be in LaPush for the whole break so I was thinking of just having something small. You know, a family thing. That way you don't all have to come to the city and can focus on the little nugget when they're born."

Sam snorted. "As soon as people find out there is a party at the Clearwater house, the whole reservation will be there. Especially for you."

"But I'm invited, right?" Edward asked as he piled a series of items on his fork. Messily he shoved the food into his mouth and ended up with a dab of sauce on his shirt.

"I'm pretty sure she just said _family_," Sam muttered as he placed a steak on his plate.

"Of course you are." Leah smiled, patting Edward's forearm. Glaring at her brother Leah took another sip of her beer and poked at her potato salad.

"Have you decided on any names?" Edward asked as dabbed at the sauce stain on his shirt. He was merely moving it around and not getting rid of it at all. "For the baby, I mean."

Leah grabbed a napkin and dipped it into the jug of water on the table. Tutting Edwards hand away she dabbed at the spot until it was mostly clean.

Sam bristled slightly but answered his former friend. "Well, if it's a girl we were looking at something like Susan, after my mother. And if it's a boy..." he stopped short and glanced at his sister who was chuckling and dabbing at Edward's shirt.

"If it's a boy, we were going to name him Jake. After Jacob."

Leah's hand froze as she processed this newly discovered information. Were they seriously contemplating naming her potential nephew after _him?_

Closing her eyes tightly she tried not to remember; those dark eyes, that perfect mouth, the heat of his breath.

Bella perked up. "Hey, that means you'll be in LaPush for the engagement party."

Sam frowned and shook his head at his wife. Fuck. He should have told Bella earlier.

Leah tried to breathe. "What. engagement?"

"Jacob's, duh. I mean, he and Angela have been skirting around it for a while now."

Leah stood up so fast from the table she knocked Edwards wine glass over, causing it to land straight on his chest. He yelped and moved but he wasn't quick enough. Red wine stained the entire front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she trembled, grabbing for the napkins in an attempt to clean the now soiled shirt.

"Leah?" Bella questioned, watching as her sister-in-law began to slowly freak out. Sue had said she was going to tell Leah about the engagement and the wedding months ago. Leah _had_ to have known by now.

"I need to fix this," she stuttered, pulling Edward by the hand toward the house and laundry. Panic blazed inside her mind. He was getting married?

Oh God. Oh Fuck.

Once she was safely inside the laundry, Leah let out a jagged breath and lent her forehead against the door. She blinked twice before registering the slow deep breaths behind her. She'd almost forgotten about Edward and why she was actually here.

"Are you okay, Leah?" Edward asked as he placed a tepid hand on her hip, the warmth of it soaking right through her cotton shirt.

"I'm fine," she said in a voice that was not her own.

She could now feel Jacob everywhere. On her mouth. Her body. She could hear his voice; how it made her shudder, how it made her breathless. How his hands felt running down her stomach. How the corner of his mouth quirked up when she kissed him. The way he looked as he slept. As he came.

Turning around quickly Leah reached for Edward and drew him closer. Grasping onto his neck she pulled him down to her and pressed her mouth to his. She was desperate. She needed to forget.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward didn't know what the fuck was going on but tasting her mouth again was heaven. Only a moment passed before he answered her need, his mouth hot and hungry; devouring her. Her fingers ran through his messy hair and he couldn't help but moan and reach for her jeans. Ever since they'd been together, he'd wanted this again.

He wasn't stupid. He knew Leah. He knew the news about Jacob's upcoming pre-nuptials had thrown her off axis. But he didn't care. With her kissing him so hard, he needed to feel more.

Unbuttoning her jeans, Edward slipped his hand down, dipping beneath her underwear to find her burning need.

She arched into him, tightening her hold on his hair, and breathlessly moaning against his mouth. Her sweet tongue swayed against his, making him dizzy with want. And want her, he did.

Pulling his mouth away, he kissed a trail from her mouth to her cheek, from there to her neck. Biting and suckling.

She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders as she roughly fucked her hips against his hand, chasing her need. She was using him as a diversion. As a blocker to the memories of her past. She wanted Edward to make her forget. And she didn't care if she hurt herself in the process.

With Edwards teeth in her neck and her voice crackling in her throat, she came undone, her back roughly shoved against the washer soon after. They both knew they had to be quiet, but they couldn't seem to care.

Kicking off her jeans and panties and sitting back on the washer she pulled Edward to her, making quick work of his pants and boxers. They kissed deeply, their breathing laboured, their lips swollen from the hunger.

Her fingers brushed against him, feeling the girth grow in her hands. She loved the feel of his skin. So smooth and soft. So pale. Not like Jacob. Not like his deep earthy skin tone. Not like the hard planes, like the chiselled god-like features of his chest and abdomen. Not like the roughness of his hands or the roughness of his three day growth.

With his pants around his ankles he pulled under her knees, shifting her forward so she was pressed up against him. In one agonizing moment he slowed down, pushing into her to allow her to feel every inch. He watched her face scrunch up in delicious pain, before she relaxed again and opened her grey eyes to watch him. She softly touched his cheek, her thumb rubbing over his bottom lip as he pulled back.

Her watery eyes quivered and he could not stop himself from leaning forward and capturing those lips. With their perfect bow and fullness.

Easily, he slid back in.

"Leah, fuck," he whispered against her mouth as he found their rhythm, sawing back and forth. She was so tight around him, suffocating him. Stopping his breath.

"Yes," she moaned, clutching tightly to the length of his back. Each time he surged forward she felt a slither of her memory burn away. Edward's hands were replacing _his_. Edward's mouth. His voice.

"Please," he stuttered, grabbing her face hard and taking her bottom lip between his teeth. Sweat trickled from his temple and he tasted his own sweat on her lips.

"Oh, oh God," she cried, her legs fighting desperately to hold him as close as possible.

Edward grunted as she came around him, the pressure of it all shooting shards of electricity up his spine. He caught her thighs as they began to slump, trapping them under his arms and in his hands, to keep her exposed.

Only moments later he came too, slumping forward, panting into her neck as she continued to hold him.

With feather light touches he caressed her thighs while she played with the small hairs near his neck. He kissed her ear until she began to giggle in delight.

"You look so pretty when you come," he whispered, his full length still buried inside her.

"Shut up," she chuckled as she moved to capture his mouth. With only a sweet tender kiss, she pulled away and looked at him. At Edward.

His green eyes sparkled; his normally pink lips were rosy and swollen. She touched them softly and shuddered as his warm breath travelled over the tips of his fingers.

"We are in so much trouble." Leah whispered as she kissed his jaw, then the side of his neck, then his Adams apple.

"You think they heard?" Edward asked worriedly as he began to pull away. He groaned as he unsheathed himself from her.

"Oh, I _know_ they heard us."

...


	7. Chapter 7

Once they were dressed and Leah found Edward a spare shirt around the house, they headed back out to the table. Bella's eyes were smugly looking over the both of them, while Sam's face was bright red with anger, and his fists clench.

"Look, new shirt," Edward announced as he sat down and grabbed a beer instead.

Bella pretended to cough to hide a fit of laughs behind her fist. She knew that look. Those dirty dogs.

Sam stood up. "Could I have a word with you, Leah," he pointedly glared at Edward, "Inside and _alone_."

"Sure," Leah mumbled defiantly as she followed him into the house and to the small kitchen. She jumped as the sliding door slammed hard against the lock. Clearly Sam still had a temper too.

"Don't start, Sam."

"Don't start? Me?" he took deep breaths, fighting the urge to yell at her. Glancing out the window he knew that his wife would be trying to eavesdrop so as he spoke, he spoke in Quileute. "What the fuck was that shit?"

She answered in Quileute, teeth gritted tightly. "That was none of your business. I'm a grown ass woman. Why didn't you tell me, Sam?"

"I was going to tell you. I just wanted to find the right time."

"You are so full of shit. You, mom, hell even Seth. One of you should have told me," she argued, her voice rising and her cheeks burning. She hated him this very minute.

Sam slammed his open hand against one of the kitchen cupboards, causing a loud bang. "Yeah and that worked out so well. We knew how you'd take this news, Leah. That's why no one wanted to tell you."

"I don't give a fuck, Samuel." her eyes burned and her chest felt heavy.

"Leah," Sam started, his anger washing away. Pity now marring his features. "We know..."

"You _don't_ know," she yelled, pushing against his chest. "You don't know anything. It wasn't easy for me."

"You think it was easy for us? I sit across from my best friend and his fiancée and feel nothing but contempt for them. Knowing that _she_ could never make him as happy as _you_ can. You think it's easy for Bella; who only gets to see you a day, every four weeks, then misses you the whole time we're back in LaPush. For our mother who worries about how you are, worries if you're eating enough, if you're happy. It kills Seth to know he can't do anything to make it right."

Sam beat his chest, grabbing his shirt. "You think it doesn't hurt _me_ to know that you're hiding from all of us, that you only stay in LaPush to make it seem like you aren't hurting anymore. All you do is sit in our mother's house. Afraid that if you leave, you might see him again. Afraid that if you leave, you'll have to actually talk to him."

Leah surged forward and slapped her brother. Hard.

Sam grabbed her arm, pulling her forward tightly so she was pressed against him. His words were like venom. Infecting places inside her soul she didn't think existed anymore. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to hear anymore.

She was surprised when he didn't speak. He merely held her close. Cocooning her in a familiar warmth. His whole body wrapped over hers. She didn't even know she was crying until she felt the warmth over her cheeks. She didn't fight her brother. She couldn't.

Soon, his warm arms were replaced with delicate hands and a baby bump.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, kissing her temple and moving them both to the living room.

Leah shook her head and replied earnestly. "It's not your fault. I should have expected it."

"Are you going to be okay?" Bella asked, nuzzling her sister-in-laws shoulder with her chin. She felt bad about letting the cat out of the bag but hoped it would give Leah the right amount of time to come to terms with the idea.

"I will be. Eventually."

"I'm going to check on, Sam. Don't be too hard on him, Lee. He loves you so much. We all do."

Leah nodded as Bella touched her cheek and went toward the stairs.

Edward stood awkwardly near the coffee table. His car keys were dangling in his hands and his gaze was soft. "Maybe I should leave? Give you a chance to patch things up."

Leah shook her head as she stood, taking his hand in hers. "Don't go. We've said everything there is to say. Stay."

Edward smiled, kissed her softly, and threw his keys on the couch. "If you say so."

...


	8. Chapter 8

"I think they're good for each other. Edward and Leah. I think he makes her forget." Bella exclaimed as she unpacked some sweats and a shirt. It hadn't really been a surprise. Leah had told her about the drunken accident they had months ago and she was surprised they hadn't done it again. Well, until tonight.

Sam grunted as he lay in the guest room on the bed. His hands were perched behind his head and his ankles were crossed. This is not what he wanted. His mother was going tan his hide for this stunt.

"Don't you grunt at me, mister" she chilled as she changed quickly to lie by her husbands side. The bed was already warm from Sam's heat and her fingers drifted to play with his chest.

Wiping a hand over his face, Sam groaned. "He's still in love with her, Bella. After eight years. I don't even know how he could propose to another woman. If she would just speak to him, say something. You know how stubborn she is. She won't even _allow_ him to apologize."

"Leah still loves him. I see it too. But you can't force this, Sam. Jake hurt her something terrible and sometimes people just fall apart. He's been my best friend for a long time, but he is an idiot. And he's going to have to live with his mistakes." Pinching her husband's side, he yelped. "And that's for speaking in Quileute. I wanted to hear what you guys were talking about."

Smiling, Sam lay his hand over their special little bump. "I know you did, crazy woman."

Bella touched his face and ran her hand through his dark hair. "I love you, Samuel. But you're a sneaky, sneaky man."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her lips softly and burying his nose in her silky hair.

...

Bella and Sam left the following morning. Sam sat in the car while Leah and Bella embraced, still slightly pissed at his sisters antics the night before. He now knew what his mother meant when she said she hoped her grand baby was a boy. All women were insane.

Leah laughed at Bella's crazy slippers again and kissed her belly warmly before she helped her into the truck.

"Call me when you get in," Leah smiled as she ruffled Bella's hair.

Sam nodded at his sister and buckled his wife in before they were gone again, on their way back to LaPush. It was a strange feeling watching them leave this time, especially with the cloud Sam had left hanging over her head.

Entering the house, Leah was met with a lovely sight.

"I need clothes from my place," Edward whined as he poured himself a cup of coffee, standing only in his boxers.

"Well, go get some," Leah laughed as she slid her hand around his side and gently touched the lines heading toward his pelvis. Stroking softly, she smiled as she felt him shudder. When his back tensed she kissed his shoulder blade and toyed with the band of his sleepwear.

"You, Ms Clearwater, are a major tease." He breathed heavily, his hand gripped tightly to his coffee mug.

"Who said I was teasing?" she smirked as her hand dipped lower.

"My father is going to kill me for being late. I have a lecturer in half an hour."

Leah stroked him softly, her other hand wrapped around his torso, fingertips dancing on his chest. Standing on the tips of her toes she kissed behind his ear. "Well I better stop then."

"Like hell," Edward growled, pulling her hand from him and spinning around. His hot mouth devoured her and her pants became soaked imagining the flicking motions of his tongue, elsewhere.

While his arms wrapped around her lower back she broke away from the kiss and tilted back, pulling at the collar of her bed shirt.

Edward watched silently as the cotton slid up and over her smooth copper skin. Fuck. She was amazing. With no bra, he ran his fingers roughly up her side before palming her breast in his hand. She whimpered as he manipulated it to his liking, his fingernail gently running back and forth over the dark peak.

When his mouth closed over her other breast, Leah hissed, attempting to pull away. He wouldn't let her though. He followed as she stumbled back, his head bent down, his fingers bruising her ribs. With her hands buried in all that coppery mess, his teeth nibbled, his tongue flicked and his mouth pulled at her.

It was almost too much.

Almost.


End file.
